With development of wireless technologies, study of a next generation wireless communications system is increasingly intensive. Compared with an existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, for the next generation wireless communications system, a new radio access technology (New RAT or NR) can provide shorter latency and a higher bandwidth, and support a large quantity of connections, to satisfy an increasing requirement of mobile communications.
A requirement of the next generation wireless communications system includes air interface transmission supporting a plurality of standards. Based on this requirement, a new network architecture is provided. The network architecture includes a core network supporting the NR. The core network includes at least one radio access network (RAN) server. The access network control device may include stations using a plurality of different radio access technologies (RAT), to respectively provide different RAT air interfaces. In the network architecture, regardless that user equipment (UE) is in a coverage area of a station using an RAT, information exchange between the UE and the core network is implemented by using an interface between a corresponding access network control device and the core network. When a relatively large quantity of UEs in an idle state reselect a cell or move in the access network control device, a large amount of signaling interaction exists between the access network control device and the core network. Consequently, excessive signaling results in overload of the interface, and a signaling response speed becomes slow, affecting system performance.